


Delinquent

by tsukithewolf



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of violence, F/M, Fic done for a Zine, Fluff, High School AU, Somewhat cliche moments, delinquent au, short and sweet, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukithewolf/pseuds/tsukithewolf
Summary: Saeyoung and Saeran save a girl harassed by some guys. She quickly becomes attached to the twins' group despite all warnings. Saeyoung develops a crush.





	Delinquent

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I made for a zine a long while back. I had completely forgotten about it until I saw the fanart that was made for this story for the zine. Hahaha. I wasn't used to writing something so short. It's also the reason it skips around a lot. 
> 
> Fanart is here! Done by the lovely talentlessartblog! http://talentlessartblog.tumblr.com/post/179827676936/mystic-messenger-delinquent-high-school

Your hair was tied up in a loose ponytail that day he met you as you were pressed up against the wall of an alley that Saeyoung and his brother Saeran often passed through to get to school in the mornings. The thugs around you -delinquents from the nearby rival school judging by their uniforms- were sneering and making salacious comments that Saeyoung had heard plenty of times before wandering the streets with his not-so-friendly guy friends. He pulled to a stop at the sight with his hand automatically clenching around the bat he held. Already he was itching to use it although he hadn’t planned on actually using it on a person today. If anyone asked it wasn’t like he went looking for trouble. Trouble found him. He was an angel in a cruel world. 

 

Saeran snorted as if he could actually guess his brother’s thoughts and side-eyed him. Saeyoung grinned and shrugged without a care before directing his gaze back to the sight in front of them. He wasn’t about to leave someone to be picked on, let alone a woman. He twirled his bat once until it landed on his shoulder and slipped his glasses off, popping them into the case he carried on him before placing them into his pocket. Saeran didn’t need prompting to know to follow after him.

 

“Whoooooooooooa~” He called out as he came up behind the group. Your eyes shot to him, wide in your own fear and suspicion. You held your bag close to your chest defensively. He successfully drew the attention of your harassers to him at least. There was only two of them, so one for him and one for Saeran. Easiest fight he would’ve ever been in. “There’s a party happening over here and we weren’t invited? Saeran, look how cruel these guys are~”

 

“Hey screw off, man.” One of the guys grumbled as he eyed the bat Saeyoung tapped against his shoulder. Good. He should be focusing on that. A threat without threatening. “We’re just chatting.”

 

“Looks like she doesn’t want to chat.” Saeyoung hummed, lifting an eyebrow at you. “Me and my brother were looking for you, babe! We were all supposed to walk to school together, weren’t we?”

 

You hesitated in answering, so Saeran spoke up, “Did you forget? Saeyoung, did you even tell her?”

 

“Whaaaat? No way! I totally messaged her!” Saeyoung denied, turning from the thugs to whine at his brother. Casual speak always threw people off. He turned back to you. “Was your phone dead last night?”

 

“Oh!” You said, finally picking up on the plot. “It must have died, haha!” Ooh, you were a smart one weren’t you? You even managed a pretty convincing smile despite your own nervousness. “Thanks for finding me, Saeyoung, Saeran!”

 

“Of course! Are you finished with your ‘chat’ then?” His gaze darkened as he took in the two delinquents and held out his free hand to you. “Let’s get going, honey.”

 

“Of course, sweetie!” You agreed and reached for his hand. The first guy finally snapped out of it though and grabbed your wrist.

 

“Wait a second-” He began when Saeyoung’s own hand gripped his wrist, squeezing hard enough to make him drop your arm.

 

“I wouldn’t touch her if I were you.” He warned darkly. You scrambled to get behind him and Saeran. “Bad things happen to bad guys who bother pretty women, you know?”

 

“What the heck? Let him go, you-” The second guy didn’t hesitate as he swung a fist at Saeyoung. Saeyoung’s grip relaxed on his bat enough as Saeran slipped it from his grasp and slammed the wood straight into his attacker’s side. The guy cried out in pain, crumpling to the ground. Saeyoung didn’t hesitate as he adjusted to have a better grip on the first thug.

 

“One, two-!” He counted before hefting the thug over his shoulder and throwing him to the ground. The thug’s breath left him in a gasp of pain as Saeyoung stepped right onto his chest, holding the wrist still in his grip and twisting the arm painfully. Saeran kicked the second thug until the boy curled in on himself. The bat soon pressed down onto his neck.

 

“What idiots.” Saeran muttered as Saeyoung leaned over his captive, grinning.

 

“Let me ask you guys again: are you finished ‘chatting’ yet?”

 

“Yes! Yes! Damn!” His captive cried, wincing at the twisting of his arm. The twins released them and allowed the two to scramble up with curses and empty threats. Clearly they had learned their lesson, and Saeran’s swinging arms were just getting warmed up. They left without any more problems. Saeyoung couldn’t help but be amused. Honestly he would’ve thought their reputation would be a _bit_ more infamous than what it apparently was. Maybe they needed to make more of a name at the other school. There were gym lockers just begging to get collateral damage done to them by some _special_ pranks. Maybe they would leave the girls at their school alone then. It wasn’t like their school uniform wasn’t recognizable.

 

“Wow.” You breathed softly, stunned. Saeyoung turned around to look into your wide eyes. Instead of being scared anymore you actually looked...rather impressed really. Your gaze drifted from where the two thugs had run off over to him. “Thank you for that.” You told him gratefully. “I guess I should’ve expected to be stereotypically harassed in an alleyway on my way to school, am I right?”

 

Saeyoung couldn’t help his laugh. Funny! You were funny! “How could you not guess that?” He teased, coming up beside you. He leaned in close and wiggled a finger at you. “Don’t you know how classic superhero stories go? Damsel in distress and all of that?”

 

“Does that mean you’re the superhero?” You asked.

 

“Of course! And this is my sidekick Saeran!”

 

“Please.” Saeran scoffed, passing Saeyoung’s bat back to him as he walked by the both of you. “Hurry up. The school bell-” The sound of the bell ringing for class to begin echoed through the air. Crap, he was late again. Saeran sighed and went on ahead knowing Saeyoung would follow soon after.

 

“Oh crap.” You groaned and dropped your face into your hand. “Late on my first day.” Your eyes peeked at him. “Do you have time travel powers by any chance, Mr. Superhero?”

 

“That’s the Defender of Justice!” He corrected. “And sorry, but I have to slip back into my citizen persona!” He pulled his glasses case back out and slipped on his glasses again. Ah, HD vision. The best in the world!

 

You giggled as you peeked around him to look at his face. Okay you were a _lot_ cuter up close now that he could see you clearly. Your laugh didn’t help. “Glasses! Where did the Defender of Justice go~? He’s been replaced with this adorable nerd!”

 

Adorable? “Don’t worry, ma’am. I’ll let him know you called for him!” He winked as something swelled in his chest. Joy probably. You were funny, cute, _and_ you played along with his jokes? Nothing could’ve prepared him for this. He cleared his throat and pointed his thumb towards the school. “Shall we go?”

* * *

* * *

He hadn’t expected to become your shadow, but somehow things were conspiring to be that way. It was purely coincidental no matter what Zen or Saeran or Yoosung said. He definitely was not following you to keep an eye on you. Or to run into you in the hallways in hopes you would laugh at his jokes again. Or to give him that smile that made his cheeks warm and his heart stutter in his chest. His run-ins with you were pure coincidence.

 

Through said coincidences, though, he became fast friends with you. And because you often met up with him and his friends, you also became fast friends with _his_ friends. It was luck that you weren’t turned off by his infamous reputation for being in the school gang. It probably helped that Saeyoung only hung out with truly nice people in his down time when he wasn’t causing trouble. Someone had to keep the school running, after all.

 

“It’s not you who runs the school.” Jumin denied as he walked in on Saeyoung’s bragging. He placed down his fancy lunchbox and began to open it to pull out a meal probably worth more than the outfit Saeyoung was wearing at the moment.

 

“That would be you, right?” You asked with smile dancing upon your lips. Saeyoung tried not to let it annoy him that Jumin had stolen your attention from him.

 

“Correct.”

 

“So let me get this straight, you and Jaehee are on the student government, but you’re friends with the school gang, which Zen, Saeran, Saeyoung, and Yoosung are all part of? Doesn’t that get you in trouble?”

 

Yoosung coughed up the chocolate milk he was drinking, which Saeran bit down a laugh at. “What! I’m not part of the gang!!” He cried looking absolutely horrified. “My mom would kill me if she caught even a rumor that I was part of Saeyoung’s gang!”

 

“But your hair is blond!” You pointed out, baffled. “And you’re best friends with Saeyoung!”

 

“He’s denying our relationship!” Saeyoung cried.

 

“Stop implying things, Saeyoung!” Yoosung whined. “And I only dyed my hair because I wanted to, not because I’m a delinquent.”

 

Saeyoung leaned into your ear to mock whisper, “He wanted to be cooler with the ladies.”

 

“Oh~?” You mock-whispered back, your eyes sparkling deviously.

 

“It didn’t work.”

 

“Saeyoung!” Yoosung cried.

 

“He should be more like you then.” You suggested, cupping your cheek. Were you leaning closer to him? He realized just how close his face was to yours. Ah ah ah, was it hot in here?? He wasn’t prepared for this attack. “You seem to be doing well enough with the ladies. Curly hair is cute on you~” No, he definitely was _not_ prepared for that. He was rendered speechless with a dry mouth. Only Saeran murmuring something with disgust turned your heated gaze from him and allowed him to breath properly again.

* * *

* * *

“You’re so obvious with her.” Zen told Saeyoung as the two of them hung out together on the alcove on a flight of stairs. Both of them were skipping class, but that hardly mattered to them. Saeyoung could see the twitching in Zen’s fingers as he craved another cigarette. Both of them were far too lazy to move outside though and they still had to wait for Yoosung to meet them so he could pass them the snacks he owed them. And besides there were teacher patrolling the floors. Their little spot was hidden for the time being.

 

“What are you talking about?” He asked.

 

“You know who I’m talking about. It’s not fair that of all people she’s interested in _you_. Ugh, I’m so jealous!” Why was he here again? It certainly wasn’t to get into this conversation with Zen. He didn’t have the leisure to even think of dating, especially not a girl as nice as you. You shouldn’t get involved with someone like him. He was a guy who got in danger a lot. It was bad enough you were friends with him. At least Jumin and Jaehee could protect your reputation. If you started dating him, things would be a different story.

 

“Nah, we’re just friends!” Saeyoung laughed. He had to distract Zen. He couldn’t have his friends thinking something that wasn’t true.

 

“Yeah, sure. And I’m not unbelievably handsome.” Zen sighed. Saeyoung rolled his eyes at the melodrama of his pal. Footsteps distracted their conversation and both boys tensed to rush off away from any incoming teachers. However, instead his eyes landed on you rushing down the stairs. Where were you going in such a hurry? Zen called a greeting to you.

 

You looked up and opened your mouth with a grin on your face ready to respond when your foot caught behind your own ankle and you tipped forward. Saeyoung’s heart stopped as he reacted automatically, moving forward to catch you before you hurt yourself. His arms managed to wrap around you and he steadied himself against your sudden weight, but it wasn’t enough to stop your own momentum. Your face banged into his and he only caught the brief shock in your eyes as he registered lips brushing against his own before both of you jerked back from the pain of mouths colliding.

 

You both whined as he released you and crouched, holding his stinging face. You hopped a few times in place as Zen asked you if you were alright. Whatever rush you were in came back to you as you gasped. “Thank you, Saeyoung, but I have to go! I’m so laaaate!” You yelled as you dashed down the last flight of stairs. You made it safely to the floor this time. Saeyoung tasted blood as he stood up. He hoped it was his and not yours.

 

“Dude, did you kiss her?” Zen asked him. Saeyoung’s cheeks filled with heat. He couldn’t respond properly. Would that be considered a kiss?

 

* * *

* * *

“Here.” Saeyoung passed on the report to Jaehee while Jumin glanced around to make sure there weren’t any teachers nearby. Saeyoung already knew there wouldn’t be. He always made sure to check. “It’s not everyday I have my skills asked of me. What would the student body think~?”

 

Jaehee sighed. It must be difficult being Jumin’s VP, Saeyoung thought. “You know this is necessary.”

 

“Just still can’t believe you managed to make a deal with the gang leader, is all.” Saeyoung confessed. “You’re really gonna look the other way about this? Shady…!”

 

“If we didn’t, you would be very quickly expelled as well.” Jumin pointed out. “You and Saeran both.”

 

“Zen as well.” Jaehee added pointedly.

 

“Yes.”

 

Saeyoung shrugged. He was too smart for this place anyway. He was certain he could find something to do with himself without a diploma. He could always change his records so that it said he graduated high school and university if he wanted. No big deal.

 

“Also, she might get in trouble as well.” Jaehee’s eyes slid past Saeyoung. He turned around to find you hovering around the corner, hands behind your back as you waited for them. You were far enough away not to overhear them. He wondered how sketchy you all looked in the alleyway that you didn’t feel comfortable enough to interrupt them. He scratched at the band-aid on his cheek shyly. It felt almost wrong to be caught doing something like this in front of you.

 

“That’s unacceptable.” He found himself responding to his friends. He couldn’t allow you to get hurt in the crossfire of his own dangerous fun. Saeran, Zen, and Saeyoung all did what they did because it was entertaining and time-consuming. Plus it protected the school when it was in a pretty nasty place with nasty individuals nearby. So he couldn’t allow you to lose your reputation.

 

“Exactly.” Jumin nodded to Jaehee to put the information away and motioned for her to follow him. “Thank you for your time, Saeyoung. We’ll take our leave now.” Jumin and Jaehee both gave a short friendly wave to you as they went in the opposite direction. Saeyoung allowed himself to join you.

 

“Is everything alright?” You asked softly, glancing back and forth between Saeyoung and the Student Council members.

 

“It’s just fine! Nothing for you to worry about!” Saeyoung assured you. There was a leaf in your hair and your clothes were a bit messy. What had you been doing today? First he had caught you rushing around the school, and now you were all dirty? He pulled the leaf from your hair. “What were _you_ up to?” He asked.

 

You gave the leaf a surprised glance and then giggled. “Oh, nothing~” You turned your head and eyed him from the side, biting your lower lip in amusement. “You have your secrets, and I have mine.”

 

“That only makes me want to find them out more! You can’t wave such temptation in the face of a guy like me!” He then noticed that your lip was a little torn from your collision with him earlier. He gave a sympathetic wince. His own lip was still very sore.

 

You noticed him looking and brushed a finger over your lip. It was very distracting. “Ah...I actually wanted to talk to you about this.” You smiled bashfully, but there was a familiar devious sparkle in your eye. It was both a warning and a pleasure to see.

 

“Oh?” He asked.

 

You did a quick spin to get in front of him and then pointed a finger directly in his face, forcing him to come to a stop. “You took my first kiss! That makes you responsible!”

 

“Wha-What?!” Saeyoung gaped, shocked.

 

You crossed your arms, but your eyes were still sparkling with amusement as you leaned in close to his face. “You, Mr. Delinquent, stole my first kiss. How dare you? Very rude. You owe me now!”

 

What were you even talking about? His face was probably matching the color of his hair at this point. Here you were accusing him of something that -for once- was not his fault. And you were looking all adorably ruffled so close to him. He wasn’t sure how to react. He was used to attacks, but not attacks like this! He didn’t know what to say.

 

“What, uh, what do you want me to do?” He stuttered out.

 

“I’m going to steal a kiss from you.” You told him in all seriousness. Your hands found his cheeks. You moved slowly enough for him to pull away if he really wanted to do so. Logic be damned in the face of your lips pressing so sweetly to his. He could ignore the tiny sting of pain as you slid his glasses up. Honestly, you were more of a delinquent than he was, he thought as he allowed his eyes to close and kiss you properly. Completely unfair.


End file.
